A moment
by GallifreyGleek
Summary: That was the moment Blaine Anderson knew that he didn't want to be just friends with Kurt Hummel. Shameless short fluff. One-shot.


This is literally **SHAMELESS FLUFF**. It's really short, less than 1,500 words and it doesn't have a plot per se. It's just a little POV from Blaine, when he made the decision of telling Kurt how he felt for him. Spoilers for Original Songs but hey, where on EARTH do you LIVE if you haven't seen that episode yet? (Well... it could be in my country, actually. The episode hasn't _aired_ here yet...)

Thanks again to my incredibly awesome beta **scissormirror**. You're amazing, and your comments on the fic were hilarious to read. Specially the UNF that I didn't see at first but when I was doing the re-read, and then I laughed out loud thinking about uploading the thing without noticing that it was there. I'm just weird like that.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p><strong>A moment<strong>

_The truth is I need you more than you can ever imagine._

He was afraid alright. All this time, his feelings for his best friend just continued to grow and get stronger as the days went by, and he could have just stopped them if he could, but it was simply impossible.

First of all, his best friend was the most fashionable person he'd ever met. The outfits that he was capable of putting together were gasp-inducing to say the least, and he enjoyed every time he had to spend by his side walking in a mall, because of the _stares. _So many stares it was ridiculous.

Second. _His eyes. _There was no way to explain it, they just talked to him every time he came close to him in practice, every time he tried to sing and take it seriously, he ended up flirting with those beautiful ponds that distracted him from his original purpose. _Yeah, the song. Not, not flirting with him. I'm not supposed to be. Not._

Then, there was the voice. The voice was everything. And he knew he was in trouble the first day he heard him sing. He knew that there was no running out of that mess once he was aware of the powerfulness that that voice transmitted. It was all combined: his voice, his eyes, and his body language. It felt like teasing all the way and he was certain he would never be able to escape from its charm so easily, not with a couple of bumps in the road and a lot of bruises.

And then Kurt did it. He spelled it out for him: _"When Harry Met Sally"_

And it did not make it any easier to stay away; to keep his hands to himself, his thoughts to himself, his feelings. Every little thing involved that guy who was taller than him, with blue eyes and a perfect complexion. Who had a magnificent singing voice that drove him more than insane a couple of times already- That person who came into his life to turn it upside down completely and leave him totally off guard and helpless. That person who seemed to have a witty and sassy personality but deep inside he knew that, even though he didn't show it, that person was afraid. He was not only afraid, but terrified.

He was terrified about the past, he was terrified about the future and every single heartache that could happen in the road.

And Blaine didn't actually know how to help him get through it without messing everything up; because that's what he was afraid of: Messing it up with his best friend, that person who meant a lot to him, that person who taught him how rough things could be and the one who showed him how important was to live without being ashamed of who you are.

But then again, he couldn't deny the fact that he had fell for Kurt Hummel, hard.

So yeah, he couldn't help it the time he felt something deep inside him, fitting within something else. The realization that couldn't be explained; it was just there. Something had just fallen into place, fitting perfectly with the rest of his body. It was like his heart started beating for the first time with a _reason_.

Then he just sat there, completely mute and dazzled. Watching Kurt cry over Pavarotti. Listening to him sing with that voice that sounded like the wind in a hot summer afternoon. He watched his eyes, those blue skies fixed on the ceiling while his grief took over because his little friend had died. And it could be ironic. But _that_ was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen in his life; that boy. That boy who was dressed in black and had his hands strongly clasped with each other while he sang Blackbird. That boy who he knew, had feelings for him.

It was about time he did something about that, Blaine decided.

Then there was the Warblers meeting. He hadn't talked to Kurt since the Misery fiasco and the Blackbird incident; they didn't text that much frequently because they were incredibly busy with Regionals just around the corner and the final exams lurking around too.

He needed this, he needed to do it, so he claimed his spot as the lead singer listening to the Warblers complaints about the song or the key or whatever and he stood and called for a point of order while David just fumed and Wes was about to throw his gavel at someone.

A duet. With Kurt. He didn't know how he had convinced everyone to say yes and probably the smile Wes was giving to him had something to do with it (and Jeff being extremely excited behind him probably had something to do with it, too). But he got it, and now he didn't know how in the world he would be able to stand working a lot more around Kurt without wanting to kiss him senseless.

A wink was all it took for him to show Kurt that he really wanted this. And he saw Kurt's blushing cheeks and Blaine was sure this was worth it.

And there he was, Kurt was completely alone decorating some black box on top of the table and he was meant to be practicing with him their duet for Regionals so he was looking for him and, well. There he was. And why was he so nervous anyway?

He told him about the song and Kurt had this little witty retort that made him laugh. But then his question made him freeze and he forgot what he was supposed to answer to that.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

"_Because I need you" _was the only answer he could work on. But instead of forming another one he just improvised.

"Kurt, there is a moment… When you say to yourself: 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'" He took a deep breath, knowing that his eyes were giving him away, his eyes were talking a whole lot more than he was but he felt the need to explain. He felt the need to lay it all out, because he _needed_ Kurt in a way that no one could ever think.

And the look Kurt was giving him was a little priceless.

He moved briefly to the front, grabbing the hand Kurt had on top of the table with his own, and continued.

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week; that was a moment for me. About you." He paused, speaking softly and slowly. The way Kurt's eyes moved was making his stomach start doing back flips. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

He waited a few seconds, examining Kurt's face. The way his eyes were beginning to lit up. The way his lips were starting to stretch into a shy smile. The way his chest was moving with his breathing that just got a little faster than it was before.

_And he leaned in, without breaking their eye contact, and kissed Kurt Hummel like he should've done since day one._

Because no one could ever imagine how much that boy meant to him; the way he came into his life and changed it completely.

And he didn't know if they were meant to last, if they were meant to get married and live happily ever after. All he knew was that he needed to love this boy for as long as he could, for as long as time let him; and that was the only thing that mattered.

"We… We should practice."

"I thought we were." His raspy voice. And that beautiful, gorgeous, _amazing_ smile was lighting up his face so much that he needed to be the cause for it to stay there permanently, and if another kiss would do that, then he just leaned in again and kissed him, crashing with his lips and adoring the sensation.

_I belong here._ He thought as he cupped Kurt's face within his hand for the second time and felt how shaky Kurt's breath was within his lips.

* * *

><p>I warned you guys, SHAMELESS AND POINTLESS FLUFF.<p>

Ugh, I don't know if this even _deserves_ a review.

I just hope you liked it =D


End file.
